A motor control system for controlling the driving of a motor is widely applied in the fields of, for example, fans, pumps, compressors, automobiles, and railroads, in which electric power is used after being converted into mechanical output. In the motor control system, there is a trade-off relationship between a plurality of evaluation values. In order to optimize a trade-off balance, it is necessary to adjust control parameters. This complicates control design.
For example, the technique described in PTL 1 is known as a conventional technique relating to a trade-off balance between evaluation values. This technique involves a limiter that limits a current component for compensating a pulsation component in torque control for extracting the pulsation component generated by a compressor as a load and for compensating it. As a result, it is possible to prevent an increase in input power while also reducing pulsation.